deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ShaolinTiger86/Beauty and Blades Tournament: Round 1: Match 1: Match 1: Xianghua and Taki vs. Kitana and Jade
Taki and Xianghua vs. Kitana and Jade Taki, the fearless ninja of the Fu-Ma clan, who has a reputation for sealing demons. Her partner, Xianghua, the true wielder of Soul Calibur, who has been at the forefront in a war against the minions of Soul Edge and evil alike on the battlefield. Kitana and Jade, former assassins and bodyguards of Shao Kahn, who now fight to stop him from ruling over the realms and taking over the Earth. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?! This is the first match of the Beauty and Blades Tournament as two femme fatales team up with one another to take down another group of femme fatales to wield the coveted "Beautiful Blades" Taki and Xianghua= Weapons: Taki's weapons consists of daggers and dual kodachi such as Mekki-Maru and Rekki-Maru, which is often used for short range attacks, whereas her partner, Xianghua, her weapons consists of Jians and Daos, such as No Name and Soul Calibur (Jian Form), which provide some range. X-Factor: Both fighters are acrobatic but Xianghua has more of an elegant style whereas Taki can fly and teleport around her opponents. Xianghua is unpredictable and confusing to her opponents, tricking them into a mistake, and catching them by surprise, while Taki can catch an opponent off guard with her speed as well as stealth, and mystic weapons. =Kitana and Jade= Weapons: Kitana wields a pair of bladed fans, which can provide potential damage close range and long range, while Jade wields only the bo staff and razor rang, which covers mid range and long range also. X-Factor: Being former assassins and bodyguards to Shao Kahn, Kitana and Jade have a killer instinct, and can use stealth just like any ninja or assassin. Other X-Factors Strength: Both teams together may have strong together but they equal out in this category Speed: Taki and Xianghua gets the edge, for Taki's blinding speed from all her years being trained as a ninja, and Xianghua for her gracefully quick moves. Stamina: Both teams seem to be equal in this category. Endurance: This is going to be an iffy one but both teams are also equal. Dexterity: Taki and Xianghua get the edge for this category, as mentioned with their acrobatic abilities. Intelligence/Psychology: Both teams seem to have an equal edge in this category. Battle Inside an Edenian Temple, Xianghua finds herself looking at the interior structure, when she walks towards an idol holding a treasure chest. Kitana and Jade walk in, and see Xianghua about to take the treasure chest. "What do you think you're doing, thief?" Jade inquires. Xianghua turns around, and sees Jade brandishing her staff. Sensing a threat, Xianghua brandishes her jian, No Name, and charges at Jade, their weapons clashing. Xianghua gains the upper hand, evading and countering Jade's attacks. Kitana gets involved, throwing one of her steel fans to distract Xianghua. Jade sees this, and throws her to the ground. Kitana retrieves the steel fan she threw, and placed it at Xianghua's throat. "You will learn respect...in the afterlife!" Kitana declared. "Not today you won't" chimed a voice. Before Kitana could deliver the fatal blow to Xianghua, an exploding kunai blurred her vision. Once she and Jade regained their sight, they looked down and saw that Xianghua had escaped. They looked up, and saw Xianghua and Taki standing near the idol. "How dare you stop me?!" Kitana bellowed at Taki. "My ally will make quick work of your bodyguard, while I shall deal with you." Taki responded as Xianghua nodded at the Fu-Ma Clan Ninja for saving her life. The battle resumed as Xianghua charged at Jade again, while Taki brandished Mekki-Maru and Rekki-Maru. Kitana attacked first, swiping her metal fans at Taki, who evaded and tried to counter her moves. Jade and Xianghua's weapons clashed once more, this time, Xianghua using a Kopis. Jade countered an attack of Xianghua's and followed it up by swinging her staff, knocking Xianghua to the ground. Xianghua retrieved her Kopis, but Jade, using her Razor Rang, knocked it out of her hand, leaving Xianghua to wince in pain. Kitana gains the upper hand, swiping her steel fans at Taki's stomach. Kitana uses the Fan Lift to send Taki into the air, to use a Square Wave Punch, but Taki countered by throwing her back down to the ground. Taki teleported behind Kitana and caught her with an Izuna drop. Kitana recovered, and tried to go for a Fan Throw but Taki countered and caught her with her Critical Finish (Blades of Vanquish), using her Kris Naga blades, subduing her. "Stay down." Taki demanded as Kitana laid unconsciously. Jade continued her assault on Xianghua, but the Chinese warrior managed to acrobatically escape her adversary, by clutching Krita Yuga. Jade grabbed her Razor Rang, and threw it at Xianghua, only to be intercepted by one of Taki's kunai. Xianghua viciously and gracefully slashed Jade's chest, legs, and even broke her staff. "Xianghua, end this now!" Taki demanded as Xianghua nodded, watching the Krita Yuga transform into Soul Calibur. "You're Open!" Xianghua yelled to her adversary. Within a blink of an eye, Xianghua encircled Jade with swipes and slashes from her sword. Jade, struggling to get her feet, was sent flying away by Soul Calibur's powerful chi blast. "My resolve will not be swayed!" Xianghua declared. Taki joined her as she they left the temple, leaving the idol untouched. Category:Blog posts